Seventh Sense
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander runs into trouble.


Title: Seventh Sense

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander runs into trouble.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #526 from tamingthemuse- Seventh Sense

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander called Spike hours ago letting him know that he would be late at work because half of his crew was out sick with the flu and that he needed to try to make sure that they weren't too far behind by the time they were able to return to work. He told Spike to go to the Magic Box without him and kick some demon ass. Spike had asked him if he wanted him to swing by and pick him up after patrol but Xander told him he'd be fine and that he'd see him at home. Before hanging up Spike tried to convince Xander to have phone sex with him, Xander laughed and told him he loved Spike before hanging up and going back to work.

It was well after nine by the time Xander decided to call it a day. The sun at set hours ago and there was only so much you could do with crappy lighting. After packing up his tools and putting them away in his locker Xander pulled out his wallet and his trusty stake. He had decided to walk to work this morning before learning that half his crew didn't show up. If he had known he'd be staying passed sunset he would have drove. It wasn't really that far of walk though. What could happen?

If Xander hadn't been told a million times you never question what could happen because you always end up jinxing it. And Xander had a tendency of being a jinx. Five blocks away from the construction site he ran into trouble. A group of vampires were coming out of the nearby park and were looking like they wanted to paint the town red... with blood. And since they just spotted Xander it was most likely his blood they were thinking about.

"Hey, it's the slayer's friend. The one that helps kill our kind," one of the vampire's said with a growl.

"He the one that killed Billie last week!" Another one snarled. He spoke to Xander. "She was my girl!"

Xander held out his hands. "Come on, you could find another girl. I mean she wasn't even that pretty!"

That comment upset the entire group and made all eight vampires charge at him. Xander managed to take one out right away. One of the vampires ran straight into his stake. That made the rest even more pissed. They decided to play doggy pile with Xander at the bottom.

With minimum struggle room Xander was barely able to move his arm though somehow he was able to stab one of his attackers, unfortunately not the heart.

"Oi, that's my boy you are squishing under you," Spike said a couple feet away from the pile. A cigarette dangled from his lips. He was completely ignored. Spike didn't like being ignored. Tossing the cigarette away Spike began dragging the vampires off Xander one by one killing them along the way until it was just him and Xander. Leaning down he took hold of Xander's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Just can't let you out by yourself without getting yourself into trouble, can I, luv?"

"They had a grudge against me. Can you believe that? It didn't even have to do with Buffy!" Xander was actually excited.

Spike smiled fondly had his insane boy. "You do have a way with people."

Xander frowned. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Let's just say my seventh sense kicked in," Spike answered. "Let's go home, yeah? You take a shower and I'll order up a pizza."

"Can we eat in bed and watch the new episode of Survivor?" Xander asked with puppy dog eyes. Spike hated crumbs in the bed.

With a sigh Spike agreed. "But you use a plate and napkins. I find one crumb on the bed you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!"

Xander snorted. "Yeah right. You be begging me to come back to bed in ten minutes."

Spike couldn't argue with that. Xander kept the bed toasty warm. "Shut up or I'll have them put anchovies on the pizza!"

"Ew," Xander said making a face.

After kissing Xander, Spike said again, "Let's go home."

"Okay." Xander kissed Spike again. "I think I'm working late again tomorrow. Do you wanted to pick me up?"

"Just tell me when and I'll be there," Spike answered. He wasn't going to let Xander walk home alone ever again. Xander was too much of a yummy treat. Of course Spike wasn't going to tell Xander that he was just going to let him think he was being romantic.

"For that I will use my plate," Xander said because he wasn't actually going to use it before.

Spike looked up to the sky and wondered why he always fell for pains in his ass.

The End


End file.
